ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
YamanakaItsumoAi
Character Last Name: Yamanaka IMVU Username: Itsumo Nickname: Itsy Age: 24 Date Of Birth: 04/04/183 An (After Naruto) Gender: Female Ethnicity: Hidden leaf Village Height: 5'9" Weight: 145lbs Blood Type: A+ Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tatoos: None Affilation: Sunagakure Family: Relationship Status: Single Personality:a Itsumo is a vary kept to herself and private person with a larger than life personality. Having had a hard past and still not knowing if her parents and twin sister are still alive she still trys to keep a positive attitude. ItsumoAi is a very determined and focused person her Training and the Village come first to her and everything else second. She is extremely protective over those in the village of Sunagakure and anyone she feels is family or friend. Behavior: She is a very well behaved young girl and for her age she is vary self-sufficient. She is very friendly now though she is still a very shy girl that sometimes will not speak to people she does not know well enough. She is most calm when she is in the village something about it calms her. Nindo: "Don't change who you are to become what people want you to be" Character Shinibi Information Bloodline/Clan: Yamanaka Clan Ninja Class: Retired....Fuck Off Weapon of choice: Kunai Strengths: Ninjutsu Weaknesses: Taijutsu Chakra Color: Red DataBook: Projectile Weapons Inventory Jounin: 70 Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 20 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 ' -Ball of String 10 foot of string' '''Total: Pieces 68''' Jutsu: 'General' Clone Technique - E Rank Body Replacement Technique - E Rank Transformation Technique - E Rank Rope Escape Technique - E Rank Poison Creation C-Rank Poison Distilling B-Rank NinJutsu's Hidden Needles Technique-D Rank Genjutsu ***Genjutsu: Ephemeral C-Rank ***Dusk Crow Genjutsu D-Rank Yamanaka Clan Jutsu: Ninjutu: Yamanaka Clan Telepathy Mind Body Switch Technique Ninjutsu: Mind Body Switch Technique C-Rank Ninjutsu:_Mind_Derangement_Technique B-Rank Ninjutsu:_Mind_Body_Disturbance_Technique B-Rank Ninjutsu: Mind Derangement Technique B-Rank Ninjutsu: Mind Confusion Technique A-Rank Allies: Members Of Sunagakure Enemies: Anyone who threatens Sunagakure or her family Background Information: Itsumo ,the great great granddaughter of Ino Yamanka, was six years old growing up in a small village in the land of Fire. She had the perfect family her mother and father who loved her so much and her twin sister though this happiness would not last forever Itsy’s world would be changed forever and her family torn apart. Itsy would be playing outside with her twin sister and her friends pretending that she was a great Shinobi like her great grandmother was battling it out with the great evil Shinobi Orochimaru when a sudden giant crack of thunder rang out through the village and dark storm clouds filled the blue sky above and the rain would began to pour down from the sky. Itsy would cling to her twin sister as she heard a loud band ring out from the gate of the village and would look over just in time to see it thrown open and a large man with crimson red eyes standing there. Yelling and Screaming could be heard from all around the village as some of the Shinobi guards took their spots in front of the children. In a few seconds Itsy could feel her twin pulled away from her and screaming itsy would begin to cry out as she saw her mother pulling her twin away and running into the house just as her father ran out and lifted Itsy up and run with her in the opposite direction away from the home that they had grown up in. Itsy screamed still crying not knowing what was going on was this a test an attack? She didn’t know . Itsy’s father would hand her to another woman who had two older children with her and say the words “Get her out of here” the woman carried Itsy away and looking over the woman shoulder itsy would see the house she grew up in explode tears would run down her face and she would scream out in pain the woman would shush her and begin to run out of the village and into the woods. It would seem like hours that itsy would be carried by the woman only resting a few times she wanted to go back and tried to escape and run back the way they had come a few times but she Never made it far before the woman or one of her Sons grabbed her and pulled her back. Days would go by and Itsy would sleep and be carried by the woman or her sons as they kept moving Itsy didn’t know where they were going she had never left the village it was her home. One day when they were resting in the desert area Itsy would wake up in the middle of the night the others seemed to be sleeping it was her time to get away to go back trying to find her way in the desert she got lost the sand all looked the same eventually she stumbled across a large stone wall and she went towards it she was lost and scared and alone she would enter the large stone area through a small gate way though the bare land with only a few benches and a group of Shinobi standing at the other side she was even more scared now and tried to run back out of the area but one of the Shinobi would land in front of her.- “What are you doing outside the village little one?” –he would ask her- “I…I’m lost Sir our village was attacked and I ran away from the lady daddy gave me to I don’t know what’s going on.” –she would start to tear up as she said this and the man would look at the child- “It’s ok little one” –he would say then pick her up. Once Itsy was in the arms of the Shinobi she was still scared but after walking around in the desert she would soon fall asleep in the man’s arms. Hours Later Itsy would wake up alone in a bed screaming tears running down her face she had seen the red eyed man in her dreams and woke up. She was confused though where was the Shinobi, where was the Sand, Where was she? Itsy would see lights flick on and a woman dressed in brown would come rushing into the room Itsy would be shushed and told it was alright before asking her what was wrong Itsy would not answer only ask where was she and be she would be told that she was in an orphanage in Sunagakure the village hidden in the sand. Itsy was scared she had no idea why she was here she had meant to go home the lady would hold Itsy close as the tears burst from her eyes and she cried scared and confused till she fell back asleep. Itsy would later find out that her village had been attacked so many had died. She was given no option to go back to the land of fire only to stay in Sunagkure and eventually train to become a Shinobi to avenge her village. Itsy would nod as she spoke to the Shinobi who had met her at the gate. He would look after her when she was out around the village and visit her from time to time at the orphanage. She knew her name and her birthday she was able to tell him everything so that when she turned seven he could register her for the Acadamy. When the next year started Itsy would be seven years old and like promised by the Shinobi she would be put into the Academy in Sunagakure. Itsy would train her heart out working to learn everything she could Knowledge was power to her something her father had always told her when she was little. She would run every day to keep up her strength as well as learning through books about her clan more then she could from anyone else in the village She had found scrolls and books in the Library. She knew her home would have been the Land of Fire but she did not want to leave this village the one that had taken her in and now was willing to train her an outsider to be one of the Best Shinobi in the world though most of the kids in Academy with her would grow up to be Kenjutsu users or have great natures of their own Itsy would learn without having a nature at all. One day when Itsy was out on a run in the Desert she knew she was not supposed to leave the village but her Jounin friend had let her slip out with him for a run . As they were running she would spot someone lying in the sand and yell out together her and the Jounin she was with walked over to the boy he looked week and ill he looked to be the same age as Itsy . They would carry him back to the village and take him to see the Medic at the orphanage. When Itsy heard he was awake she ran up to his room to see if he was alright and introduce herself to him he didn’t look happy but at least he looked healthier and happier. He would be sent to the Academy with her at her request and the help of the man who had found her as well. Together they would train in the academy and become close like brother and Sister. After graduating from the academy with high marks in Ninjutsu and with moderate marks in Genjutsu Itsy was put into a team with Castiel and Yume Moumoku that Itsy did not know very well but would grow to like and train with. As there new team trained had in learning how to work together and use their abilities to help each other out. Itsy would continue to study hard and to train with all her might she was incredibly smart girl as her mind needed to always be at its best for her Clan specific techniques. she would push herself to learn whatever she could and after a few weeks training with normal body training she would start to learn her first Technique the Mind Body Switch Technique this Allowed her to swap bodies with Animals or other Shinobi to gather information from their mind or to take complete control of their bodies and allow her teammates to tie up the person while she was in there body. For the First time Itsy had to put full trust into someone who was not herself since when she was doing this Technique her own body was completely useless and was in grave danger if something happened to her body while she was in this state. After months of learning The Clan Technique that her body could handle for her age and level and only clan technique she could as a genin she pushed herself to learn Hidden Needles Technique and got a tattoo of the seal on her tongue allowing her to summon them at need. She would also learn Poison Creation allowing her to create several poisons to put on her Kunai and Senbon after a few years of training with this team Itsy, Castiel and Yume would Enter into the Chunin Exam and For the First time together as a team they would be pushed to test the team work they learned and Complete the Exam together. Itsy and her Team would pass the Chunin Exam with flying colors and go on to be Chunin still in the same team that they had previously been on they would continue their study while doing Missions that where appropriate for their age and would help their village out. During one of these Missions she discovered intelligence about her family still possible being alive somewhere in the land of fire and Itsy was determined to one day find them. She would Train in More of her Clan Jutsu She would push herself to learn Mind Derangement and Body Disturbance Technique and Mind Derangement Technique This would make her stronger at her Clan jutsu she knew now that she only had one more Technique that she could learn that would allow her to finally know all her clan jutsu but she could not do this while she was still a Chunin. Itsy would assist in the Academy helping when she was needed she watched as a young girl Isabella Tou Graduated and became a Genin She had a lot of faith in this girl and was proud of her. Never once had Itsy stopped training, While she was a chunin She choose to move out of the orphanage though she was still young enough to live there she had earned enough money working around the village to get herself and apartment and live in a building that was near the rest of the Shinobi in the village Her apartment was next to her Teammates and she enjoyed being able to seek them out. Itsy would continue to be a Chunin as she learned more and more. After a few years as Chunin Itsy would be promoted to Jounin and work on training herself while doing Missions with the Torture and interrogation unite in Sunagakure as well as the Intelligence Unit she had chosen not to take a team and to do any mission that was given to her she would push herself to learn Poison Distilling and her final Clan Jutsu Mind Confusion Technique as well as a few Genjutsu. After learning all her clan jutsu Itsy would Request to be allowed to leave the village for a mission on herself after gaining permission she would take leave and she returned to the land of fire and the village that she had grown up in. She was deeply troubled by what she found when she reached the village after speaking her name the villagers were startled the little girl had become a great Shinobi and not for their own nation but none of them turned her in only pointed her in a direction telling her she needed to visit her father he would be very proud of her. Itsy took off to the address they had given her and fell to the ground as she found that it was a burial site tears ran down her face as she walked through the rows of graves some names she knew as friends and their parents from when she was little after a little while she found the grave site of her Mother, Father and twin sister. She knelt down tears in her eyes and spoke to them telling them about what she had become and how she would make them proud of her and avenge them. Itsy would lay flowers on their grave and leave in tears vowing one day to avenge her family and kill the red eyed man. Itsy would return to the village not speaking a word of what she saw but those close to her could see a major change in her. Itsy would still serve in the two unites but as the Academy classes grew more and more through graduation she was asked to take on a team and would accept taking a break from the Missions she had loved and dedicate her time instead to teaching younger Shinobi the way of life. Itsy still lives in Sunagakure and is training her team as she still trains herself determined that she will kill the Red eyed man if she ever runs into him again. Role-Playing Library: Training Logs: Spar's: Village Logs: Gate Logs: Exam Logs: Acadamy Test: Nara Asami Character Building Logs: Mission's YamanakaItsumoAi